


Domesticity

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, domestic johnlock is the best johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub





	Domesticity

John hangs up Sherlock’s shirts, folds his pants, and puts his socks away. He doesn't think about it. He just does it. 

Sherlock doesn’t think about it. He lets him.


End file.
